


Crossroads

by MsCongeniality



Category: Witch Hunter Robin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-30
Updated: 2005-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsCongeniality/pseuds/MsCongeniality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/whr_drabbles/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/whr_drabbles/"><b>whr_drabbles</b></a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Crossroads

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/whr_drabbles/profile)[**whr_drabbles**](http://community.livejournal.com/whr_drabbles/)

Amon stood in the remains of Touko's apartment, he stood at a crossroads. It had always been simple, cut and dried. He'd given his life, every part of himself, to the hunt.

But now, he doubted.

He'd failed in a mission and an easy mission at that. He'd had Robin in his sights and missed the fatal spot. His failure gave her warning, and he did nothing but watch while she came to terms with it.

He'd had a chance to end it after the botched attack on the apartment, but instead he brought her to safety. And now, letter in hand, he stood at a crossroads.


End file.
